eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian
DwDS-01 Guardian The Guardian satellites were first deployed by the Darkwaters as a form of extra defense for their shipyards, stations and large mining installations as a static defense. The satellite itself is ovoid with a weapon turret at each end. The sides mount retractable solar panels to aid power generation and extend the life of the nuclear power packs. These satellites then have a rock layer that is impregnated with sensor scattering materials to aid in keeping the presence of the satellites secret. The small, but efficient solar panels allow the satellite to operate at extremely low power and its sensors in passive mode to keep its signature low until it detects enemies or a signal from friendly Shemarrian forces activate the satellites into full mode. The added rock layer helps add extra protection to the satellite. The Darkwaters deploys dozens to hundreds or more around their installations and sometimes liter them randomly throughout a star system to act as early warning and to harass incoming trespassers. A small, put powerful thruster allows the satellite to maintain its position, and when the satellite is near destruction, to quickly jet towards a target, overloading the power core in a kamikaze attack. Several maneuvering thrusters help it evade enemy fire, or while in orbit to maintain position. Other tribes have fielded the Guardian to add to their defensive forces with some tribes fitting their own weapons, such as Blood Riders fitting plasma cannons, Skullcrushers fitting heavier railguns, Silvermoon fitting improved lasers. Abilities Special Systems Rock Layer The satellite is coated in an artificially created rock layer that is impregnated with sensor scattering materials, giving it excellent stealth characteristics, and even on close intensive scans the satellite will read as rock and ice, like any other floating asteroid. Sensors suffer -85%, and targeting systems suffer -2 to strike while the rock layer is intact (stealth system ineffective when rock layer reaches 20 MDC). The rock layer is also designed with ablative properties, reducing damage from energy weapons by 25%. This property is only effective once the forcefield is depleted. Weapons Systems Weapon Turrets (2) The turrets are modular allowing for different weapons to be fitted, depending on expected opponents or available systems. Both or each one can hold ONE of the following: GR Cannon A standard GR cannon found on many ships in the Shemarrian fleets, making re-armament quick and easy. Laser Cannon A standard fighter sized laser cannon. Silvermoon Guardians are usually equipped with enhanced versions. Particle Beam Cannon A close ranged weapon that deals heavy damage, especially when it strikes a critical system. Criticals on a natural roll of 18-20. Mini-Missile Launchers (4) Four mini-missile launchers are fitted on the sides above and below the solar panels. Self Destruct When the main body reaches 50 or less MDC, the Guardian is programmed to overload its power core and use its thruster to blast towards the closest large target and detonate. Combat The Guardian is programmed to remain in passive mode, powering down systems and using its sensors in passive mode. Once an unauthorized target is within range, it powers up (taking 3 seconds) and attacks, while sending a signal to nearest Shemarrian forces all that its sensors have recorded of the intruder. * Pilot: Space Fighter(for manevering purposes) 75% * Navigation: (Air/Space) 96% * Radio: Basic 98% * Math: Basic 98% * Read Sensory Instruments 80% Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Technology Category:Guardian Category:Satellite Category:Technology